Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo
by Velourya
Summary: Para que la eternidad no sea tan aburrida, jugar no suena tan mala idea. "Porque es mejor quemarse que apagarse lentamente". El deseo se siente en el aire - Lemmon. Todos vampiros -.
1. Fuego

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. Yo sólo me adjunto la historia que se me ocurrió porque estoy caliente – era broma – eso, espero que la disfruten, y si se sienten ofendidos o algo por el estilo, sólo NO LA LEAN. **

* * *

**Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo.**

_"Me tienes caliente, hermosa"_

**_____**

Era una noche de verano, el aire cálido chocaba con sus mejillas perfectas. Su corta falda rozaba sus piernas y su top negro hacía resaltar sus curvas. Su cabello se balanceaba con el viento tibio y sus tacos de color oscuro resonaban en el cemento de la calle. Caminó más rápido al sentirse observada y entró a un local que con luces brillantes le daba la bienvenida.

Inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y dejó embobado al tipo de la entrada. Caminó moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música, se puso al medio de la pista y comenzó a moverse despacio, sensualmente mientras que varias miradas se posaron en ella, pero Bella, la chica sexy, siguió bailando, ella estaba en su mundo.

Un chico entro al local con la respiración errática, podía oler como ella se excitaba y podía oír como varios querían más que un simple baile con ella. Eso lo enojó, porque ella iba a ser solamente de él, la iba a hacer gritar y gemir hasta quedar inconciente, le iba a quitar el aire de sus pulmones, la iba a hacer rogar por más. Él era adicto al _sexo_.

Se abrió paso por la multitud llena de hormonas. Se pegó a su pequeña espalda y se frotó contra ella, escuchó como un pequeño gemido era ahogado en su boca y dejó que sintiera como su miembro se iba endureciendo ante el contacto. Ella se movía hacia abajo y hacia arriba, moviendo sus caderas en contra del cuerpo del hombre, un gruñido bajo se escapó de sus labios, en un rápido movimiento la dio vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.

Podía sentir como su corazón muerto, latía con fuerza. Sus ojos flameaban con lujuria y eso a ella, la hacía calentarse de sobremanera. A ella le gustaba provocar, pero él… con él sentía más, mucho más.

Él tiró de su cintura para que lo siguiera, ya no podía aguantar aquel bulto que seguía creciendo en su pantalón, porque todo lo que ella tenía lo excitaba, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, su olor, todo… lo quería todo de ella. La presionó en una de las paredes del local, la más oscura y la más alejada de todas, metió sus manos por debajo de la falda y comenzó a acariciarla, mientras que sus respiraciones de hacían erráticas.

- No acostumbro a hacer esto – susurró la chica mientras presionaba sus labios con los de él.

- Yo… sólo con mi esposa – contestó bajándole el top para acariciar sus pechos.

- Mhh… - gimió fuerte – diablos ¿cómo te llamas?

- Edward – susurró enviando su aliento frío a los ya endurecidos pezones - ¿y el tuyo?

- Be… Bella – tartamudeó cuando sintió que él removía su tanga.

- Lindo nombre, para una hermosa chica – habló mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Dios… ¡Oh sí! – exclamó, siendo acallada por los labios de Edward.

El chico introdujo uno de sus largos dedos en el centro de Bella y comenzó a hacer fricción con rapidez, haciéndola respirar con irregularidad. A los pocos segundos introdujo el segundo y el tercero con la misma fuerza. Ella sólo gemía bastante fuerte y se agarraba del cuello del chico.

- Edward… diablos, no pares – rogaba mientras su cabeza se hacía hacia atrás guiada por el placer.

- No planeaba hacerlo cariño – susurró lamiendo sus pechos. Agarrando el pezón entre sus dientes y mordiéndolo con cuidado.

- ¡Ay, ay! – gritaba sintiendo como el orgasmo llenaba todo su cuerpo.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, pero ella le sonrió. Bajó quedando de rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a frotar su miembro, él se sujetó de la pared para no caer, estaba tan excitado que sentía que iba a explotar.

- Vamos – le dijo mirándola con intensidad

- ¿Qué? - le preguntó con inocencia, mientras bajaba los jeans de color negro que traía puestos.

- Trágatelo ya – trató de decirlo con voz firme, pero sonó más como una súplica.

- ¿Qué me darás a cambio? – preguntó bajando los boxers grises del chico.

- El orgasmo de tu vida – le dijo con un gruñido al sentir como la lengua de la chica rozaba su pene hinchado - ¡joder!

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó de nuevo mordiendo la punta.

- Sí – le rugió. Tomó la cabeza de Bella entre sus manos y la guió en el ritmo que necesitaba – tienes práctica.

- A mi esposo le gusta que haga esto – respondió y volvió a meter el pene en su boca y a acelerar el ritmo.

- Continúa… eres tan buena Bella – gimió y se vino en su boca mientras que ella lamía todo el liquido con su lengua sensual.

La levantó y la besó con furia. Aun no terminaba con ella.

* * *

Sé que me odian porque no he subido capítulos en mis otras historias… pero he tenido problemas – _con todo y todos_ – así que bueno, espero que disfruten esta historia. Tendrá sólo dos capítulos y en ambos va a haber sexo – _Oh sí_ – del bueno.

Cualquier cosa, aprieten el botoncito de abajo – _sí, el verde_ – y si no les gustó, bueno díganmelo también, sean libres.

**Elena J. Mercier.** (Soy la misma Elena, pero ahora con una 'J' de más)


	2. Caliente

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer – sí la genial – yo sólo me adjunto la historia que se me ocurrió porque estoy caliente – no, es broma – tampoco lo hago con fin de lucro, aunque si me pagaran, sería de lo más guay. **

* * *

**Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo.**

**Capítulo II**: Caliente.

* * *

Caminaron por entre la multitud y salieron a paso rápido del lugar. Él la guió hasta su auto, un hermoso volvo plateado que lo esperaba a media cuadra del local. Le abrió la puerta para que subiera y el en menos de un segundo ya estaba adentro besándola con desesperación.

- Tu esposa va a matarte – le dijo entre beso y beso.

- Ella no va a enterarse - contestó sacándole el top por segunda vez dejándola desnuda de la cintura para arriba. A él le gustaban sus pechos, redondos y pálidos, su mano calzaba perfectamente en ellos, sus pezones ya duros por la excitación hacían que su respiración se volviera errática, le gustaba tenerla para ella.

Dejó de besar sus labios para bajar por su garganta, besar donde se supone que debería estar palpitante su yugular, para luego bajar dejando húmedos besos en su clavícula. Los gemidos eran bajos, soñolientos, ella estaba en su mundo, en su lugar feliz, estar con él era su lugar feliz.

Sus manos diestras bajaron hasta sus caderas y acariciaban con sumo cuidado aquella zona tan sensible. Sacó de un tirón la falda que sólo estorbaba entre sus cuerpos y bajó despacio por su vientre plano, metió y sacó un sin fin de veces su lengua de su ombligo, provocando jadeos más altos.

- Estoy incómoda – declaró gimiendo ante el contacto de su miembro endurecido.

- Ven aquí – le ordenó mientras pasaban a la parte de atrás del volvo.

La volvió a tirar con fuerza debajo de su cuerpo. Le gustaba tener el control de la situación, pero la verdad era que ella lo controlaba siempre, no tenía control sobre si mismo cuando ella estaba cerca. Le gustaba tocarla, sentirla cerca, sentir ese pequeño calor que emanaba de su pequeño cuerpo, le gustaba olerla… y ahora podía sentir perfectamente como la excitación venía de su entrepierna.

- Mh… hueles tan bien – le dijo mientras rozaba con su nariz su centro.

- Ed… Edward – susurró sintiendo todo el calor expandiéndose por su cuerpo frío

- Dime cariño… - contestó mientras que con sus largos dedos de pianista destrozaba de a poco la pequeña tanga que tenía puesta. Azul, sí, aún le gustaba como el azul lucía en ella.

- Sólo... yo… ¡diablos! Te necesito – le suplicó entre gemidos.

- Tranquila – le susurró mientras daba una lamida a su clítoris – estás tan mojada…

- Sólo para ti – le dijo sonriendo.

- Mh… me gusta eso… sólo mía – dijo hundiendo toda su lengua en ella.

- Mierda Edward – gritó la chica mientras evitaba gemir tan fuerte.

- No te resistas cariño – otra lamida – sé que te gusta.

- Sí, ¡OH sí! – gimió mientras se retorcía en el asiento del auto.

Lamía, chupaba, mordía y entraba y salía a gran velocidad la lengua de Edward. Ella sólo se preocupaba de no perder la conciencia en el acto. A los pocos segundos se vino y él succionó todos sus líquidos mientras sonreía.

- Me gusta cuando te vienes en mi – le dijo mientras volvía a besarla. Bella sintió su propio sabor y le pareció aun más erótico y por ello, se mojó por tercera vez en la noche, aunque esta vez ella quería tener el control.

- Me toca amor – susurró en su oído mientras que ella se ponía encima.

Besó el lóbulo de su oreja mientras que con sus manos pequeñas le sacaba de un solo tirón la camisa que estaba trayendo esa noche. Estaba caliente por él, recorrió con su lengua desde su quijada hasta su pecho donde lamió sus pectorales y mordió la parte de sus costillas, él sólo gimió, porque a él le encantaba que ella tomara el control.

Bella sonrió y con urgencia desató el cinturón y sacó los pantalones dejándolo sólo con sus boxers, igual que recién e igual que hace unos instantes lo haría gemir su nombre.

Comenzó a pasar la mano por encima de la fina tela, y él gimió ante la anticipación.

- Dime Edward ¿me amas? – preguntó mientras acariciaba más fuerte.

- Te adoro – dijo con la voz estrangulada.

- MH… ¿Qué querías hacer conmigo la primera vez que me viste? – volvió a preguntar.

- Follarte con fuerza y luego beber toda tu sangre – dijo mientras tragaba la ponzoña acumulada.

- ¿Me tenías ganas en el claro? Cuando me negué a hacerlo ahí contigo(1) – sonrió ante su pregunta. Bajó despacio los boxer rozando intencionalmente su miembro endurecido.

- Sí, mierda sí… te quería hacer gritar y quería follarte en todas las posiciones posibles – medio grito, medio gimió – por favor Bella

- ¿Qué? – preguntó por cuarta vez besando la punta de su pene.

- Yo… por favor – suplicó

- Bien… - susurró y se metió todo a la boca. Lamió, succionó, mordió y pasó sus dientes por el miembro mientras Edward sólo gemía ante el placer.

Luego vendría su venganza.

La tomó por los hombros y la volteó con la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía y se adentró en ella con fuerza. Logró un gemido de parte de ella. Sonrió. Salió y volvió a entrar con fuerza haciendo que la fricción fuese demasiado placentera.

- Más rápido – pidió gimiendo. Él obedeció mientras que a una velocidad vampira se adentraba y salía con la misma intensidad.

- Bella… - gruñó lamiendo los pechos de la chica y dejando los pezones rojizos ante la succión.

- Oh... Edward… sí, sí – gritó apretando sus muslos alrededor de él.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó con el aliento contenido.

- Sí, más, más – se venía, podía sentirlo - ¡Ah, ay, ay!

- Dilo – ordenó

- Edward – gritó – Edward, voy a…

Sintió como sus músculos se tensaban y como tenía un orgasmo que atravesó todo su cuerpo con una intensidad desbordante. Sus dedos se doblaron y su cuerpo calló mientras que con tres estocadas más Edward caía encima de ella.

- ¡Wow! – suspiró acariciando el cabello de su esposo.

- Me gustan estos juegos – susurró el chico mientras se incorporaba.

- Me alegro que Rose se quedara con Reneesme – contestó buscando su ropa

- A propósito de Rose… - dijo sonriendo

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Bella arrugando el ceño.

- Tengo una idea en mente – habló pasándose al asiento de adelante.

Eso a Bella, le sonaba a venganza.

* * *

**(1)** Me refiero a la parte de Eclipse, cuando Edward le propone hacerlo en el claro. Cosa que debió suceder.

Segundo capítulo y tal vez más tarde o **mañana suba otro capítulo** de _"El aire de tu voz"_ así que atentas. Por cierto, vendrán más capítulos de esta historia, no quiero dejarlo sólo en dos capítulos.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios se les agradece. Y cualquier cosa aprieten el botón de abjo – _sí, el verde_ – Saludos a todos.

**Elena J. Mercier. **


	3. Venganza

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer. La historia, sin embargo, es mía. No lo hago con fin de lucro, aunque si me pagaran sería de lo más guay. **

* * *

**Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo. **

**Capítulo III:** Venganza.

Edward entró rápidamente a la habitación, donde una tranquila Bella tarareaba una canción conocida. El chico volvió a salir impaciente, mientras que Bella lo miraba curiosa. Edward entró por quinta vez a la habitación y la chica se levantó y tomó su mano con cuidado.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó con un falso tono dulce.

— Estoy esperando que Emmett y Rosalie vayan de caza — le dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— Bien, normalmente sólo asentiría y sonreiría… pero esta vez preguntaré ¿Por qué rayos esperas eso? — preguntó la chica de nuevo mientras lo miraba con la duda en su rostro.

— ¿Recuerdas aquella vez — comenzó Edward mientras caminaba por la habitación – cuando encontramos a Emmett y Rosalie teniendo sexo en MI piano?

— Sí, lo recuerdo — le dijo

Y como no recordarlo, Edward no habló con Emmett durante dos meses y lo había tirado por la ventana cada vez que lo veía. Fue algo gracioso al comienzo, luego se volvió aburrido, realmente repetitivo.

— Bien, porque hoy, es el día de la venganza — susurró mientras los ojos se le oscurecían.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? — preguntó — ¿romper el jeep de Emmett?

— No querida mía — respondió arrinconándola contra la pared — Tendremos sexo en el auto descapotable de Rosalie.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos. Bella lo miró y abrió la boca unas tres veces sin que palabra alguna saliese de ella. Suspiró y luego apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de su esposo.

— Creí que la inmortalidad te volvía más sabio — argumentó — pero creo que contigo, fue el efecto contrario, te haz vuelto más estúpido.

— Vamos Bella — bufó el chico — no me digas que no es excitante.

— Lo es – dijo — pero, no es ningún secreto que Rosalie me da miedo.

— Yo te protegeré, lo prometo — sonrió y miró por la ventana — ya se han ido.

— No lo haré Edward — suspiró concisamente y se separó de su esposo, mientras salía de la habitación.

Él la alcanzó rápidamente, la tomó por la cintura y la apegó a la pared, aplastándose contra ella. Con sus piernas separó las de la chica y metió una mano entre sus muslos, ella gimió contra la pared mientras que Edward susurraba en su oído.

— Bella — dijo sonriendo — quiero tocarte.

— Ya… ya lo estas haciendo — gimió la chica.

— Pero no aquí — respondió corriendo la tela de su ropa interior

— Edward — susurró

— Vamos, hazlo por mi — gruñó — estás tan húmeda

— No me deslumbres Cullen — le dijo tratando de respirar

— No lo hago… sé que te mojas cada vez que me ves — le susurró lamiendo toda la extensión de su cuello.

— Joder — siseo — me gusta cuando me hablas sucio…

— Seguiré diciendo cosas… si me acompañas al auto Bells — argumento rozando su erección en el trasero de la chica.

— Bi… bien, vamos — le dijo dándose la vuelta y corriendo con Edward atrás.

Llegaron en menos de dos segundos al auto y se tiraron encima de los sillones, sacándose la ropa velozmente. Hacer esto era realmente excitante, seguramente cuando ellos se enteraran quedaría un caos y tendrían que escapar y no sé, dormir en los árboles y tener que hacerlo allí… uh, eso sí seria excitante.

— ¿En qué piensas? — le preguntó Edward

— Quiero hacerlo en la copa de un árbol — le dijo rápidamente mientras besaba su pecho

— ¿Ahora? — gruñó el chico mientras jadeaba por aire

— No, cuando acabemos acá — le dijo sonriendo.

Eso lo prendió, la dejó debajo de él y lamió sus pechos con locura, sus pezones comenzaron doler pero no importó, estaba tan mojada que podría pasar un terremoto y no se daría cuenta.

— Ed… edward — susurró

— Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre — le dijo mientras bajaba por su vientre dejando una hilera de besos.

Acarició sus muslos, creando fricción y comenzó a meter sus manos en la entre pierna. Bajó su cabeza sin dejar de ver las expresiones que hacía su esposa y lamió su clítoris con rudeza.

— Dios — gimió la chica retorciéndose.

— Soy Edward, pero gracias pequeña — habló el chico.

— Engre… ido — tartamudeó Bella mientras el mordía su centro.

— Mh… sabes tan bien — gimió. Metió dos dedos de un tirón y comenzó a bombear.

— Sí, ¡Oh sí! No pares, no ¡ay! — la chica sólo atinaba a gemir y a decir palabras incoherentes.

— Vente Bella, vente para mi — le susurró en el oído y bastó eso para que ella lo hiciera.

Las respiraciones eran erráticas y el chico sonrió.

— Ponte encima de mi — le ordenó mientras tomaba sus caderas.

— Oh… esto me gusta — le dijo mordiendo su cuello con un poco más de fuerza.

— Joder… me gusta cuando haces eso — gimió Edward mientras se introducía en ella con cuidado. Siempre con cuidado.

— Mh… Edward — susurró. Cerró sus ojos y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás. Nunca se cansaría de la sensación de tener a su esposo dentro – Ya, muévete.

— A sus órdenes — habló y comenzó a entrar y a salir de ella.

— Más, más rápido — le ordenó mientras gemía.

— ¿Te gusta fuerte Bells? — preguntó acelerado el ritmo

— Sí, si me gusta duro — respondió. Sus pechos saltaban y ella sólo jadeaba — Ocupa tu maldita velocidad vampirica Ed… — no pudo seguir, los movimientos eran frenéticos y podía ver estrellas, estaba mareada y no sabía como.

— ¿Así está… bi, bien? — preguntó Edward mientras entraba hasta el fondo y luego salía de nuevo.

— Sí, sí está ¡Oh, sigue, sigue! — gimió – voy, Edward…

— Vente, sí vente — le ordenó. Y explotó con él siguiéndola.

Y se sintió… condenadamente bien.

Un gruñido se escuchó a lo lejos.

— Creo que ya se enteraron — susurró con la respiración entre cortada.

— Esta fue tu idea Cullen — respondió golpeando su pecho.

* * *

**Nuevo capítulo**, no me odien por el retraso. Los adoro y _¡feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!_ Ya saben cualquier cosa, aprieten el botoncito de abajo – _sí, el verde_ – espero les haya gustado.

Saludos y cuídense.

**PD:** **¿Se pasan por mi otra historia? Es un Renne/Charlie.**

**Velöurýa. **


End file.
